1. Field
The disclosure relates to scoring machines. More particularly, the disclosure relates to scoring machines for fencing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sport of fencing includes three commonly-used weapons, each with unique rules. The first commonly-used weapon is the foil. Under standard rules, to score a hit with a foil the tip of the sword must contact an opponent within a target area generally defined by the opponent's upper torso, excluding the arms. To score a hit in épée, the tip of the sword may contact any part of the opponent's body. Finally, to score a hit in saber, the sword must contact the opponent above the waist (including the arms).
Unlike more traditional swords, modern sport fencing swords generally do not have sharpened tips or blades. However, these dulled blades do not leave a mark to evidence a successful hit. Thus, modern fencing swords often form electrical circuits with themselves and with other fencing accessories to indicate contact on-target and/or off-target. For example, in both foil and saber a conductive vest called a lamé is frequently worn over the on-target area. Thus, when a sword contacts an opponent's lamé, an electrical circuit can be closed between the sword and the lamé, indicating contact on-target. As another example, in foil and épée the sword can have a button at its tip. Pressing the tip against a target can close (in épée, traditionally) or open (in foil, traditionally) an electrical circuit passing through the sword, indicating that contact has been made with the tip.